Guardians of Light Ball
by dreamninja
Summary: KH3 SPOILLER ALERT. Ansem decides to hold a ball to celebrate the end of the keyblade war and a certain guardian of light is having trouble finding a date.


Aqua frowned as Kairi,Namine,and Xion dragged her up the steps of Yen Sid's tower.

"Cmon we gotta find the perfect dresses"Kairi said to the older woman. Aqua wasn't really one for wearing dresses and now was no exception. The only reason she was currently looking for a dress from the fairies was because Ansem the Wise had decided to have a party to celebrate the triumph of the light over the darkness and the 7 lights were supposed to be the guests of honor.

"There you are dearies we have already made you all a dress"Fauna said as the women finally made it up Yen Sid's winding staircase.

"Thank you"Aqua said as she took her box. She was at least glad that she didn't have to go dress shopping she trusted the good fairies to make the perfect dress for her.

"These are so beautiful thank you"Xion said hugging the fairies. Once the girls were all headed back they started to talk more about the ball that was happening tomorrow night.

"We can all stay at my house tonight and in the morning help each other get ready"Kairi suggested. The other girls nodded and decided to order pizza and have a girls night

* * *

Aqua admitted that sitting around will all these girls was a nice change of pace.

"So Aqua who are you bringing to the dance"Xion asked.

"No one i'll probably just go with Terra and Ven"Aqua said. The thought of taking a man hadn't even crossed her mind until now.

"We have to bring someone didn't you hear we are having a spotlight dance for the guardians of light"Kairi said smiling.

"Oh no not a dance"Namine said blushing and Aqua had to agree she hadn't really ever danced before especially with a man.

"I'm bringing Vanitas"Xion said proudly as she talked about her new boyfriend.

"Good luck getting him to dance"Aqua said laughing.

"Oh he will, you should see him when it comes to Xion he's a big softie"Kairi teased making Xion blush.

"Well i'm bringing Riku"Namine said quietly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

"It's about time when you were in my body I would get these weird thoughts about Riku and I could never understand why"Kairi teased making Namine's pale face turn a bright red. Aqua was laughing at the teasing until all 3 girls turned to her.

"What are you looking at me like that for"Aqua asked holding her hands up.

"Who are you bringing"they asked at the same time.

"Just Terra and Ven"Aqua said shrugging

"Vanitas said Ven and Roxas are going together as some kind of twin joke"Xion explained.

"And Terra isn't required to go he's on some sort of mission"Kairi said.

"Well then i'll just go alone"Aqua said instead.

"No way you cant we will find you someone"Kairi said as she reached for her phone.

"Do you have anyone in mind"Namine asked Aqua.

"Well….no it's dumb"she said shaking her head.

"Who"Xion asked leaning towards Aqua giving the older girl her full attention.

"You would just make fun of me besides we haven't really spoken he's just my neighbor"Aqua explained. She had decided to make her new home in Radiant Garden and she had moved into a house with Ventus and Terra.

"Wait doesn't Axel live next to you, i'm sorry Aqua but Axel likes Yuffie"Xion said giving Aqua a sad smile and shaking her head.

"Not him his roommate"Aqua said quietly.

"What did you say"Kairi asked leaning in closer to hear Aqua's quiet voice.

"You mean Saix"Namine said smiling up from her sketchpad.

"Oh my gosh you like Saix"Kairi practically yelled.

"Say it a little louder I don't think the whole world heard you"Aqua mumbled.

"I'll call Axel right now"Kairi said whipping out her gummiphone.

"No-"Aqua tried to say but Kairi was already calling and Axel's face appeared on the screen.

"Kairi is something wrong"Axel asked obviously not expecting her call.

"No nothing's wrong. Hey Axel is Saix with you"Kairi asked smiling at Aqua as she asked.

"Um yeah he's right here"Axel said moving the phone to show Saix who waved.

"Can you hand him the phone we need to ask him something"Kairi said. Axel did and Saix appeared on the phone.

"Yes"Saix said holding the phone. He wasn't sure what this was about or when the last time he had talked to Kairi was. This was definitely strange.

"Hey Saix have you met my friend Aqua"Kairi said handing Aqua the phone before she could refuse. Aqua looked at the other girls before stepping outside onto the porch. It was already awkward enough and she wasn't going to have all of them listening to her conversation.

"Oh hey Aqua"Saix said smiling.

"Sorry about that"she said instead leaning against the railing on the porch.

"So what did you need"he asked instead.

"Oh um well in case you haven't heard there's this ball tomorrow to celebrate and the guardians of light are supposed to have some kind of dance"she said making Saix laugh.

"Lea mentioned it he's going to be out there with his 2 left feet"Saix said smiling as he looked over to where Aqua assumed Axel was standing.

"Well um I needed a plus one and I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything better if you would go with me maybe"Aqua said nervously which made Saix smile.

"I'm not much of a dancer but sure. I'll pick you up around 7"Saix said nodding.

"Ok thanks"Aqua said smiling. She was so relieved that that was done. That fear was worse than fighting a whole hoard of heartless.

"See you tomorrow Aqua"he said about to hang up.

"Bye"Aqua said. "Oh by the way i'll be at Kairi's"she said. He just nodded before hanging up the call. Aqua held the gummi phone to her chest for a second before going back inside where all 3 girls were waiting.

"So"Kairi asked being the first to break the silence.

"He said yes"Aqua said making the other girls squeal.

* * *

The next day Aqua was in front of the mirror as Xion brushed her hair and Kairi did her makeup.

"I feel like some kind of doll"Aqua said as Namine grabbed her hand and started painting her nails.

"We're just trying to make sure you look amazing for Saix tonight"Kairi explained.

"Besides we can get dressed super quick"Xion explained as she brushed out a knot.

"Ouch"Aqua said cringing.

"Plus Sora is gonna be late I already know it he always is"Kairi said laughing. This went on for a few more hours until the girls pulled away.

"Aqua you look amazing"Namine said smiling at the taller girl.

"Wow"Aqua mumbled as she looked in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself the person in front of the mirror looked like a goddess in her blue lace gown. She gave it a spin for good measure and when she did she realized when she did that the bottom of her dress looked like waves.

"Saix is gonna be shocked"Xion said laughing. As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Aqua stay here you should make a grand entrance"Kairi said as she rushed down the stairs. She opened the door to see Saix, Riku, and Vanitas. Vanitas was wearing a black suit with a maroon tie, Riku had a white suit with a light blue tie, and Saix had on a black suit with a dark blue tie.

"Hey the guys are here"Kairi called up the stairs.

"Let's go"Namine said smiling at the other two girls. Aqua took a deep breath before standing up in her heels and she almost stumbled. She wasn't used to heels like this and the stairs might be interesting. As she walked into the hall she clung to the banister like her life depended on it. She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she looked up and saw Saix looking at her in shock. She smiled before her heel caught and she started to fall. But before she could she felt strong arms wrap around her. She wanted to die when she looked up and noticed it was Saix and he was smiling down at her with beautiful blue green eyes.

"I'm so sorry i'm not used to heels"Aqua said apologizing fiercely as she looked away and steadied herself.

"It's ok you look beautiful"Saix said offering her his arm. Aqua looked at Kairi one last time who gave her a thumbs up before they started walking since the castle wasn't far

"You know I think Riku and Vanitas were shocked to see me at the door"Saix admitted as they walked.

"Thank you for going with me so last minute"Aqua said instead.

"Of course it was definitely a surprise"Saix admitted.

"Why is it so surprising"Aqua asked.

"It's definitely a bit of a shock having one of the 13 darknesses at this ball celebrating the light"he said and Aqua realized he regretted his participation.

"You're not that person anymore. Besides Vanitas is going to be there too"Aqua tried to explain. Saix just nodded obviously not convinced. They were at the castle now and Saix seemed to hesitate.

"Last time I was here is when I lost my heart"Saix admitted. Aqua squeezed his hand reassuringly before they went inside. When they were headed inside there was an announcer who announced them.

"Presenting guardian of light Aqua accompanied by…..Saix"he said. He hesitated when he said Saix's name which made him tense up more.

"Hey it's ok"Aqua whispered. As she tried to walk she realized it was more stairs.

"Watch my back and i'll make sure you don't fall again"Saix whispered in her ear. When Aqua looked up she saw a smirk on his face and she smiled he was teasing her. Once they made it down the stairs Aqua let out a breath she had been holding.

"Aqua"Ven yelled running over to her followed closely by Roxas.

"Aqua why didn't you tell me you were bringing Saix"Ven asked smiling at the couple.

"Well-"she was about to explain when Axel came over followed by Yuffie.

"Saix you don't look so bad"Axel said putting his friend in a headlock.

"I wish I could say the same for you"Saix said easily slipping out of the hold making Yuffie laugh.

"Do you see this Aqua this is the abuse I live with"Axel said gesturing to Saix in mock hurt.

"Seems funny to me"Aqua said as she held back a giggle. They continued to talk for a bit until an announcement was made.

"If we could have all of the guests of honor onto the dance floor it is time for the spotlight dance."

"Oh no"Aqua mumbled as Saix led her onto the floor. As the music started Aqua was looking down the whole time trying to make sure she didn't step on his feet.

"Look at me"Saix said gently lifting her chin. Her eyes met his and she smiled trying to calm down. "Don't be so nervous it'll be fine, besides have you seen Lea and Yuffie it's like they are having a competition on who can step on the others feet more"Saix said making Aqua laugh as she looked over and saw the couple.

"You're right"she said as the song continued. They continued with the small talk before Aqua said something again.

"Your eyes look much better this color"Aqua said. Then she blushed she couldn't believe she had said that out loud. "I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what to compliment me"Saix teased making her laugh.

"I didn't know you had such a sense of humor"Aqua admitted.

"There seems to be a lot you don't know about me"he admitted before spinning her one last time as the dance ended. Once the dance was over they both stayed a bit longer before deciding it was time to head home.

"Cmon i'll walk you home"Saix said.

"Wow what a gentleman it's not like we live right next to each other" Aqua teased. This caused Saix to raise his eyebrows.

"I guess i'm not the only one with a sense of humor"he said as they walked. Aqua just laughed and as they walked she tried not to shiver. Her dress was backless and Radiant Garden was windy this time of year.

"Here"he said handing her his coat.

"Thanks you're really a nice guy"Aqua said as she took his jacket. This felt like such a girly cliche but she didn't care it was sweet.

"Well here we are"he said walking up to her porch.

"Thanks for everything I had a great time"Aqua said again giving him a hug.

"Me too. We should hang out again sometime soon maybe get some ice cream"Saix said nervously.

"I've never had sea salt ice cream"Aqua admitted.

"Then it's settled. Goodnight Aqua"Saix said kissing her on the cheek before he walked down the walkway to his own house next door. Aqua blushed as she walked inside but nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Terra sitting on the couch inside.

"So I heard you had a date"he said smiling at her.

"It wasn't a date"Aqua said blushing.

"Really because you still have his coat"Terra said smiling. Aqua blushed and pulled it tighter around her now she had an excuse to see him again soon.


End file.
